Stalwart and True (Traducción)
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Voldemort ha ganado y, como la mayor parte de miembros del lado contrario, Hermione ha sido capturada y lanzada en una celda. Cuando ella finalmente es liberada luego de meses la última cosa que espera es encontrarse frente a Theodore Nott. Él quiere su ayuda en un mundo distópico, ¿pero puede ella confiar en él cuándo tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo?
1. Nota

Advertencia General:

Esta historia contiene la muerte de personajes principales, la muerte de personajes secundarios, tortura, asesinato, suicidio, asalto, intento de violación, violación implícita, esclavitud sexual, el comportamiento en general vil, y referencias a matemáticas. No hay advertencias específicas sobre los capítulos. Si cualquiera de estas cosas son problemáticas para usted para leer acerca de, se le recomienda leer algo más.

.

.

.

Nota de la traductora:

El fic será traducido tal cual está escrito, como debe ser. Sin un capítulo más, ni uno menos. Pretendo hacerlo lo mejor que me sea posible, así que si has leído **Stalwart and True** en su idioma original y notas como algo no cuadra o no va, te pido de favor que me lo digas, lector. No importa si tardas o no, sólo pido que lo hagas. Lo otro es que posiblemente me tarde traduciendo los capítulos, pero por seguridad intentaré traducir dos, subir uno, y seguir pasando a español otro. Para así no tardarme más de lo debido. Como última cosa **Leal y verdadero** pertenece a **Colubrina** y como siempre, **Harry Potter** a **J.K Rowling** , lo cual será mencionado solo una vez.

Terminando, te doy las gracias de todas maneras, a pesar de que el fic no sea de mi autoría.

[Traducción **autorizada** ] [Link original en **mi** perfil]


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia a Colubrina. Yo sólo lo traduzco (y apreciaría, repito, si me dijeran si hay algún fallo).

* * *

.

La vida es terriblemente simple. Los chicos buenos siempre son fieles y verdaderos, los chicos malos son fácilmente reconocibles por sus cuernos puntiagudos o sombreros negros, y siempre los derrotamos y salvamos el día. Nadie muere, y todos viven felices por siempre. —Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

.

Hermione había perdido la cuenta de los días —meses— que había estado sentada en su celda cuando dos hombres con máscaras —siempre con máscaras— abrieron la puerta y empezaron a arrastrarla por las escaleras. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que podía decir que su encarcelamiento había sido bueno. Cuando perdieron la guerra, cuando ella, junto con los otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, habían sido rodedados y lanzados a las celdas, había esperado ser torturada. No hubiera sido la primera vez. En cambio, a parte de los hombres enmascarados que traían las bandejas de comida dos veces al día, había sido completamente ignorada.

Lo que había esperado al ser arrastrada de esa celda, sin embargo, no era que la llevaran a una habitación donde, de todas las personas, Theodore Nott estaba sentado en un escritorio con la cabeza metida en el papeleo. Sus mangas estaban enrrolladas, mostrando la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

—Granger —dijo sin alzar la vista—. Bueno, pueden dejarla aquí.

Los dos mortífagos asintieron elegantemente y, apartándose, cerraron la puerta tras ellos, dejándola en la sala con su antiguo compañero de clase.

—Asumo que ellos te han estado alimentando —dijo en tono de pregunta, abriendo el cajón superior de su escritorio, rebuscando algo en el.

—Sí —contestó Hermione, no dispuesta a darle más información. Lo que sea que ocurría ahí, estaba segura de que Theodore no era ni su enemigo ni su aliado. Incluso si él no había dejado en claro sus pensamientos sobre los nacidos de Muggles cuando habían estado juntos en la escuela, la marca en su brazo y el respeto con el que lo trataban los otros miembros de ese violento culto, le sugerían que no era alguien en quien podía confiar.

—Bien —dijo. Había encontrado lo que había estado buscando en el cajón. Se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó, de todas las cosas, su varita. Ella la recibió con incredulidad—. Antes de que se te ocurran varias formas de engañarme y salir corriendo, deberías saber que la habitación esta sumamente protegida y que el seguro de la puerta necesita mi autorización para abrirse.

—Tal vez te mataría sólo por el placer de acabar con un último mortífago —comentó pesando la varita en su mano mientras estudiaba al hombre larguirucho frente a ella.

—Dudo que puedas —respondió con evidente diversión en la voz—. Por supusto, si lo intentaras y tuvieras éxito, tendrías garantizada una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Crees que eres tan listo? —preguntó— He estado del otro lado de esta guerra por mucho tiempo. Años. No soy precisamente una novata.

—Soy listo —dijo Theodore—. Intenta no utilizar tus experiencias con Malfoy para tratar conmigo.

—Él es un poco imbécil —respondió.

Theodore sonrió ante eso.

—Sí, sólo un poco —señaló con su mano una puerta al otro lado de la habitación—. Hay un baño por allí. Bañera, ducha a parte, todo lo que puedas desear —dijo—. Sospecho que después de tanto tiempo en una celda te gustaría asearte.

—¿Qué pasaría si no estoy especialmente dispuesta a hacer lo que ordenas? —preguntó.

Él la miró por un momento.

—No estoy especialmente dispuesto a vivir con tu hedor. Así que, si no quieres hacerlo por ti misma, voy a tener a dos mortífagos entrando y sometiéndote para fregarte como a un perro —dijo.

Hermione palideció. No, ese hombre no era su aliado.

—Podrías sólo enviarme de vuelta a la celda —sugirió.

—¿Cuando pasé tantos problemas para salvarte? —preguntó— No, no lo creo.

—¿Salvarme? —soltó con incredulidad— ¿Es lo que has hecho?

Se inclinó hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿Sabías que al ser un mortífago se te permite pedir lo que sea que puedas desear? —preguntó. Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Es, naturalmente, una especie de prueba —dijo—. Pregunté por ti.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante eso.

—Ni siquiera me agradas —dijo—. ¿Qué te poseía para hacer eso?

—El Señor Oscuro pensó que era cosa de lujuria, por supuesto —contestó Theodore. Sonrió y ella retrocedió, luego se echó a reír—. No es eso —confesó—. Él lo descubrió fácilmente cuando usó legeremencia para saber el por qué.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz como un susurro.

—Lo que vio fue que te reconozco como herramienta. Eres poderosa, una bruja talentosa. Si quiero ascender en las filas de los mortífagos, necesito herramientas a mi disposición. Más bien le agradó el razonamiento —consideró—. Algunos mortífagos, como bien sabes, tienen ideologías de supremacía sangre pura. Yo no, y aunque pueda sorprenderte, tampoco el Señor Oscuro.

—Él es un monstruo —dijo Hermione—. Un monstruo.

—Oh, literalmente —concordó—. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito volver al papeleo. Manejar un imperio malvado resulta ser más burocrático de lo que se podría esperar. ¿Podría convencerte para que hagas uso de las comodidades y limpiarte?

—No veo el punto de hacerlo si no tengo ropa limpia —indicó.

—En la cómoda —dijo—. Me temo que no sé qué estilo prefieres considerando que te he visto sólo con uniforme, así que simplemente conseguí cosas que me gustan.

Hermione cruzó la habitación con algo de temor, que parecía ser producto sólo de una cama demasiado grande. Abrió el cajón con las manos temblorosas, esperando encontrar cosas diseñadas para el interés sexual de un hombre joven. En cambio, el cajón había sido llenado con lo que parecían ser vaqueros muggles, camisas de algodón con mangas largas y una variedad de cómodos suéteres. Sacó uno de estos últimos y lo pasó entre sus dedos. Era negro, grande y muy suave.

—¿Cachemira? —soltó con incredulidad.

—¿Eres alérgica? —preguntó Theodore de vuelta sin girarse desde donde estaba trabajando.

—No.

—Entonces no veo el problema —respondió.

Hermione escogió unas cuantas cosas para usar y se retiró —en sus manos, aún temblorosas, su varita— al cuarto de baño. Aseguró la puerta tras ella, el fuerte sonido provocó lo que sonaba como una sospechosa risita viniendo desde la otra habitación, y se apoyó en la pared. Una herramienta. Ese hombre la quería para que fuera una más en su arsenal. Deseaba exclamar con valentía Gryffindor que prefería morir antes de eso, pero esos meses detenida le habían hecho decidir que quería vivir mucho más.

Echó a correr el agua de la gran ducha y, después de quitarse la ropa que había tenido por meses y que no quería ver de nuevo, pisó bajo el chorro. Hermione esperaba oír a Theodore Nott abrir la puerta en cualquier momento, que entrara y la atacara, pero eso no ocurrió. Silenciosa, se aseó el trasero tan rápidamente como pudo, se secó con una toalla y se adentró en la sospechosa seguridad de la ropa que él le había proporcionado.

Cuando volvió a la habitación principal Theodore no se había movido de su escritorio.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con calma por un tiempo antes de admitirlo.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Hermione— Realmente.

—¿Te refieres a algo más que tus talentos como bruja y a tu encantador cuerpo en mi cama? —preguntó de vuelta.

Se tensó ante esa respuesta, pero respondió tan tranquilamente como fue capaz.

—Sí.

—Querida —dijo él—. Vas a tener que ser mucho mejor en oclumacia de lo que ya eres para que responda eso.

* * *

Su nuevo carcelero, o lo que fuese, tenía un estante de libros al que dirigió su atención y pasó el dedo sobre los lomos en el con incredulidad. Sí, habían tomos esperados como _Artes Oscuras_ , pero también estaba _El declive y caída del Imperio Romano_ y _Los Orígenes del Totalitarismo_. Y _Matilda_.

—Son libros muggles —dijo—. No lo entiendo.

Él se volteó para mirarla y suspiró.

—Esto sería mucho más fácil si dejaras de subestimarme.

—¿Esto? —preguntó— ¿Qué es _esto_?

—Nuestro vínculo —contestó—. ¿Nuestra... relación de trabajo? —se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos alguna relación.

Rodó los ojos hacia ella y regresó a su trabajo. Ella tomó la novela infantil entre sus manos y tocó con un dedo el dibujo de la niña de nariz puntiaguda sentada sobre una pila de libros en la portada.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gusta Matilda? —volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sabía —dijo—. Me gusta.

—Pero —se escuchó decir otra vez, confundida— es un libro muggle.

—Y estás interrumpiéndome —soltó Theo—. Sigue así y tendré que amordazarte.

Ella miró con furia su espalda pero, sosteniendo el precioso libro en sus manos, se dejó caer en un gran sillón junto a la chimenea vacía y, acurrucándose, pasó el resto de la tarde intentando olvidar que estaba encerrada en una habitación con un hombre que la controlaba y que era casi más aterrador que cualquiera porque no era sádicamente cruel.

Trató de disfrutar el estar limpia y tibia, y en algún punto se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en un lado del sillón.

Cuando despertó fue como si alguien la estuviera mirando. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el mortifago parado frente al sillón, mirándola hacia abajo con una expresión inexplicable. Le tendió una mano.

—Levántate, bella durmiente. Conseguí que trajeran la cena así que no tienes que ir al comedor hoy.

Hermione tomó su mano y dejó que la llevara a una pequeña mesa que había sido preparada con la cena para los dos. Ella se sentó, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer el pastel de carne mientras Theo le servía una copa de vino.

La vio comer por un momento y dijo con descontento: —Creí que habías dicho que te habían alimentado.

—Con muchas gachas —contestó tragando un bocado de la deliciosa comida y echando un vistazo a las tartas de melaza en el centro de la mesa con brutal glotonería—. No era demasiada variedad. Creo que habría cogido escorbuto si seguía por mucho más tiempo ahí.

El masticó con lentitud y pareció considerar qué decir.

—Lo siento por eso. Hubieron personas —no yo— que pensaron que un largo tiempo en detención te volvería más manejable. Parecía mejor no discutir el tema.

—Así que no eres todopoderoso —dijo ella mientras recibía una fuente con ensalada de él y comenzaba a poner un poco en su plato. No había notado cuánto se podía desear la comida fresca hasta ese momento.

—Soy más poderoso que una puta sangre sucia —respondió. Ella se tensó una vez más y él sonrió—. ¿No te gusta la expresión? —preguntó suavemente— ¿Cuál palabra te fastidia más?

—No me importan —dijo mirando como le pasaba el aderezo—. Las dos son viles.

—Recomiendo que te acostumbres a ellas —le dijo—. Vas a escucharlas un montón —Hermione no respondió pero pudo sentir su mandíbula sobresalir en lo que él vio era un desafío sin sentido. Theodore suspiró—. Granger. Son palabras. Y ellos van a usarlas contra ti. Contra mí, por esto. Si reaccionas así les darás poder sobre ti —lo pensó un momento—. Más poder.

—No soy una puta —dijo. Pudo sentir lágrimas en sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente.

—Entonces no debería molestarte que te digan así —puso ensalada en su propio plato—. Y lo serás. Serás llamada _la sangre sucia de Nott_ o _la perra de Nott_ y sería bastante útil que no dejaras que eso te rompa.

—Pensé que habías dicho que soy una herramienta —recordó, enfadándose para luchar contra el miedo que la hizo parpadear nerviosamente—. ¿Por qué me llamarían _tu_ perra si soy una herramienta?

Theodore la notó enojada y no dijo nada por un instante en que ambos comieron.

—Tú lo sabes —respondió al fin—, y yo lo sé.

—Y ése monstruo lo sabe —agregó—. Aparentemente.

—De verdad te recomiendo que comiences a llamarlo Señor Oscuro, no vaya a ser que se te escape y le digas así en público —comentó—. Eso podría no acabar bien. Nuestro benevolente Señor es algo temperamental —se echó hacia atrás con su copa de vino—. La mayoría asumirá que desperdicié mi oportunidad de conseguir lo que fuera por una fantasía de estudiante impulsada por la lujuria.

—Y no lo hiciste —dijo esperando no sonar como si pidiera consuelo.

—Eres bastante bonita —comenzó—. Y no te rechazaría, pero a diferencia de algunos de mis compañeros menos listos, no estoy interesado en una pareja que llore o esté entumecida por ser aterrorizada tanto tiempo.

—Así que —dudó— no-.

—Sin abusos.

Hermione se hundió en su lugar con alivio.

—Tampoco es que alguien tenga que saberlo —agregó—. Sé que has sido la chica que se sienta al frente de la clase toda su vida, agitando su mano y queriendo que todos sepan lo inteligente que es, pero me gustaría convencerte de que seas menos obvia.

—Creo que eres el que me subestima ahora —dijo ella, picada.

—Estuve en una pequeña escuela contigo por seis años —observó—. Y eras una de las pocas tan brillantes como yo. Estoy muy consciente de tus talentos —tomó otro sorbo de su copa—. No habría preguntado por ti si no fuera así. También sé tu debilidad. Puta sangre sucia.

Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse y se obligó a mostrarse relajada. Cogió su copa y tomó un sorbo con lentitud.

—Mortífago malparido.

—Mejor —contestó—. Mucho mejor —dejó su copa de vino—. ¿Puedo hacer que te intereses por el postre? Está muy bueno.

—Gracias —tomó el último bocado de su cena y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Estuvo excelente.

Theodore asintió mientras hacía desaparecer los platos sucios con un movimiento de su varita y un encantamiento silencioso, presumiblemente para enviarlos de regreso a la cocina.

—Intentaré dejarte salir a áreas públicas en unos días. Dudo que estés lista para manejar la sarta de insultos sobre ti en el desayuno todavía —le entregó su tarta individual y ella murmuró cortésmente un vacío "gracias"—. Ahora. Dime qué sabes sobre la política del actual régimen.

—¿Que todos son unos malvados racistas? —respondió con el tenedor en camino hacia su boca— ¿Que me tienen encerrada en menos que una desagradable celda?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay —dijo con el tono de un hombre que da una conferencia— decenas de mortífagos intentando ascender en las filas. Muchos de ellos son, de hecho, ideólogos.

—Racistas —insistió.

—Pero lo más listos no lo son —continuó como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido—. Oh, dudo que personas como Montague planeen casarse con tanta inmundicia, pero están perfectamente bien con armar un ejército de pequeñas herramientas como tú, y son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para que no les importe de dónde provienen.

—¿Inmundicia? —repitió— ¿Esta es tu forma de convencerme de que te ayude?

—Veo que la idea de que la detención te haría más consciente de tu posición en este mundo era tan idiota como pensé —dijo Theo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó su mano. Ella intentó apartarla pero su agarre era demasiado apretado, tanto que tuvo que controlar un gemido por el dolor—. Podemos ser grandiosos, tú y yo, Granger. Podemos vencerlos en su propio juego. Ellos pensarán que no eres más que donde meteré mi pene porque son incapaces de ver más allá de esos rizos y esos ojos y ese cuerpo tuyo para recordar lo muy, muy inteligente que eres.

—Me estás haciendo daño —dijo ella.

La soltó de inmediato.

—Mis disculpas.

—¿Tengo elección? —preguntó.

Theodore hizo eso de mirarla por un largo tiempo, casi sin pestañear.

—Necesito poder confiar en ti incondicionalmente —dijo por fin—. Así que, sí, tienes elección.

—¿Y si elijo negarme?

Se encogió de hombros.

—El mundo no es un lugar amigable para los que son fácilmente reconocibles como hijos de muggles, y la guerra continúa ardiendo sobre Gran Bretaña, pero te dejaría libre.

—Para ser capturada de nuevo, probablemente.

La expresión de Theodore sugirió que realmente pensaba que era bastante probable.

—Y de ahí a un encierro mucho menos agradable —continuó.

Asintió ligeramente.

—No me llames sangre sucia en privado —dijo ella.

Él empezó a sonreír.

—Hecho —aceptó—. Aprende a mantenerte apacible en público como un perro amaestrado.

—Sin amenazas de amordazarme. Sin amenazas en absoluto.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Sigue mis órdenes.

—Sin... sin abusos.

—Puedo mantener bajo control mis deseos más básicos —dijo fríamente—. Como creo que he mencionado.

—Sólo hay una cama —señaló.

—Habría sido peculiar haber pedido otra cuando, desde el punto de vista de casi todos, estás aquí para calentarla —miró la cama en cuestión—. Es lo suficientemente grande como para pensar que podemos conciliar el suelo sin intimar y si eso no te satisface, eres bienvenida a usar el suelo.

—Qué caballero —murmuró.

—Mortífago sangre pura —la corrigió, divertido de nuevo ahora que ella había aceptado sin importar sus planes.

—Y mi guardián.

—Hay guardas peores —dijo Theodore—. Mucho peores.

* * *

 **A/N: Y así comienzan las aventuras de Theo mortífago y Hermione prisionera.**

* * *

T/N: Sí, he tardado mucho —MUCHO— tiempo en dignarme a aparecer y subir el primer capítulo traducido. Resulta que se me fue un poco la olla con todas las ideas en mi cabeza, pero no pasa nada, que ya regresé a seguir esto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y que no haya metido la pata en algún momento, si es que no en todo(?). Desde ahora estaré trabajando arduamente para ustedes.

Tengan un lindo día.

-27/01/2018.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia a Colubrina. Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

.

.

En otro cajón de la cómoda Hermione encontró un pijama para ella. Una vez más se sorprendió de que fuera de suave franela negra en lugar de alguna especie de bata de seda. Comenzó a creer que tal vez —tal vez— Theodore Nott hablaba en serio al decir que no estaba interesado en tener sexo con ella.

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, aferrándose a un almohada e intentando no llorar. Cuando acabó por romperse y sollozó su guardián no lo notó, por lo que se sintió inesperadamente agradecida. Esa situación era una mierda en todos los sentidos, pero la atención sobre ella lo habría empeorado de alguna manera. Estaba casi quedándose dormida, agotada por ese día repleto de miseria, ansiedad y la comida más deliciosa que había tenido en mucho tiempo, cuando sintió que él extendía su mano y tocaba su cabello. Tuvo miedo de moverse, pero él sólo le quitó un rizo del rostro y lo enganchó tras su oreja.

—Lo siento —dijo en la oscuridad de la habitación a la mujer que, seguramente, creyó que estaba dormida—. Intentaré hacerlo tan indoloro como me sea posible. Pero te tengo. Realmente te tengo.

Sintió el ridículo impulso de apoyarse en ese reconfortante toque. Pensó en eso como cuando los niños solían recurrir a sus propios abusadores en busca de ayuda una vez acababan sus maltratos, y estos no lo hacían.

Él era su carcelero, y el que no fuera un monstruo sádico no lo convertía automáticamente en su amigo.

* * *

Cuando se levantó de la cama él ya estaba fuera de ésta, trabajando de nuevo.

—No hay descanso para los malvados, me doy cuenta —dijo.

Él se giró y le sonrió, y ella se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta.

—No —respondió decidido—. La redacción de informes sobre la mejor manera de lograr la opresión de los débiles parece no tener fin —se detuvo y luego preguntó—. ¿Desayuno o simplemente tostadas?

—Tostadas y café si es posible —contestó—. ¿Puedo… Puedo ducharme de nuevo?

Theodore rió.

—No tienes que preguntar, Granger. Dentro de estas habitaciones eres tan libre como puedes llegar a ser.

Ella asintió y cogió otro par de jeans y el suéter que había usado el día anterior antes de volver a preguntar, de espaldas a él.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte? Allá fuera, me refiero, cuando salgamos. Asumo que mortífago malparido no es una opción por razones estratégicas.

—Sí, no usar eso sería una sabia decisión —coincidió—. Theo está bien. Nadie creería que me llamaras _señor_ o _maestro_.

Se tensó mientras sacaba unas panties limpias.

—Hay personas… —ella se detuvo mientras consideraba lo que eso implicaba.

—Oh, sí —dijo—. Vas a ver a personas que conoces, Granger —vaciló después de decir su nombre—. Personas que… —exhaló— Sólo mantente cerca de mí cuando dejemos la habitación y luce asustada, ¿vale?

—No creo que parecer asustada sea difícil —Se había enderezado, pero además de eso seguía congelada frente a la cómoda—. ¿Crees que puedas resumirme a quién puedo esperar ver y qué… ¿qué sucede?

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo. La voz de Theo era calmada y podía decir que había volteado y la miraba mientras permanecía en su lugar—. Ordenaré el desayuno mientras te bañas.

—Gracias —respondió. Había atravesado la habitación y apoyado la mano en la puerta cuando él hizo un sonido de frustración, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero cuando ella se giró Theodore se había inclinado sobre su escritorio una vez más.

Se tomó su tiempo y dejó que el agua cayera sobre ella. Ahora que confiaba —aunque esa parecía una palabra extraña para usar en aquella situación— en que Theodore Nott no iba a agredirla decidió disfrutar de ese simple placer. Él había abastecido el cuarto de baño con un agradable champú, así que se lavó el cabello inhalando el aroma de la lavanda. Pensó en la falta de conexión en un hombre que buscaba triunfar en la política mortífaga consiguiendo esos agradables jabones. En un hombre que quería que lo ayudara a triunfar.

Un hombre que quería que aprendiera oclumancia, ¿no era interesante?

Para cuando se secó y vistió, la comida había llegado. Theo no comentó sobre el largo rato que estuvo en el baño.

—No sé cómo tomas tu café así que les pedí que trajeran leche y azúcar —fue lo único que dijo.

—Y mermelada —mencionó, mirando la pequeña mesa con deseo.

—Después de meses comiendo esa basura puedes usar algo de mermelada —comentó al observarla. Ella se sentó, acercando una porción de tostadas a su plato y agregó un poco de azúcar a su café—. ¿Negro y dulce? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Les diré que omitan la leche de ahora en adelante —dijo. La vio comer sosteniendo su café con sus manos—. Quiero que empieces a revisar todo el papeleo que llega aquí —soltó—. Léelos y hazme cualquier pregunta que tengas.

Ella hizo un sonido, accediendo, con la boca llena de pan tostado. Cuando tragó se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Merlín —murmuró él—. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? —Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, Theodore maldijo— Solía ser la mansión Malfoy. Ahora es un _Versalles_ —Debió parecer confundida porque él procedió a explicarlo—. Es una combinación de sedes políticas y un tribunal donde viven todos los que luchan por el poder. El tamaño de las habitaciones es directamente proporcional con el estatus.

—¿Lo estás haciendo bien, entonces? —preguntó echando un vistazo alrededor.

—Haremos que sea mejor —dijo.

—¿Dijiste que solía serlo? —preguntó, volviendo al tema de la mansión.

Él le sonrió. Su sonrisa cruel hizo que la piel que rodeaba sus ojos se arrugara.

—Los Malfoy estuvieron felices de donar su casa al tribunal del Señor Oscuro.

—Apuesto que sí —murmuró.

—La mansión Nott, por otro lado, sigue siendo propiedad privada —comentó—. Portate bien e iremos de vacaciones.

—¿Portarme bien? —preguntó disgustada con la expresión— ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? —Pudo murmurar _mortífago malparido_ en voz baja, pero optó por no hacerlo.

—¿Maestra de oclumancia? —sugirió.

—¿Cómo? —exigió, extendiendo la mermelada de naranja en una segunda porción de pan— Harry lo intentó por un año y no lo consiguió.

—Harry Potter era un idiota —dijo Theodore. Ella se erizó, pero él no se inmutó—. Era testarudo e ingenuo, y tenía tantas posibilidades de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y ganar con una sola virtud de su lado como una abeja contra un oso. Debió pasar el tiempo libre estudiando, pero apuesto que optó por escabullirse a volar, ¿no es así? Es por ese tipo de cosas que terminó en el suelo, muerto.

Hermione no respondió. El análisis de Theodore estaba muy cerca de las cosas que le había dicho a Harry por años. Sólo miró su taza de café e intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir una vez más.

—Mierda —soltó Theodore. Lo escuchó empujar su silla hacia atrás y rodear la mesa hasta llegar a su lado. No le dirigió la mirada cuando se agachó junto a ella—. Eso fue insensible de mi parte. Es fácil olvidar que eran amigos, que era más para ti que sólo el peón que fue para todos los demás.

—Mejores amigos —susurró, corrigiéndolo.

—Fue rápido —intentó consolarla, ofreciéndole un pañuelo que consiguió en algún lugar.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Estuve ahí —Podía escuchar su voz temblar y ver nuevamente a su amigo tirado sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo de piedra del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Recordaba haber echado la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de darle un último vistazo, y recordaba cómo había sido arrastrada por los mortíagos en el pasillo, mientras gritaba—. Estaré bien.

Theo extendió una mano y usó su pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Sé que lo estarás —respondió—. Eres resistente como un clavo —dudó—. Prepárate para que te lo recuerden con bastante frecuencia. Hay un número de mortífagos más jóvenes que disfrutan burlándose de los antiguos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore con eso. La mayoría de ellos están demasiado paralizados como para responder, así que serás carne fresca.

—¿Tengo permitido llorar cuando lo hagan? —preguntó con amargura— ¿O eso arruinará tus planes?

—Creo que llorar y temblar sería lo mejor —contestó—. _Estás_ traumatizada. Deja ver a la víctima, no a la bruja viciosa que está aprendiendo oclumancia.

—Comencemos después de echarme un poco de agua en la cara —dijo ella.

—Podemos hacer eso.

* * *

Una hora de clases de oclumancia y Hermione había desarrollado una gran simpatía por Harry. Fue horrible. Theo le sugirió diferentes maneras de mantenerlo fuera y luego se abrió paso en la privacidad de sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Se disculpó, teniendo que tomarla de las manos y mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Realmente no soy tan bueno en esto —admitió—, pero hay personas que sí...

El resultado fue que cualquiera que entrara habría visto lo que parecía ser un _tête à tête*_ íntimo entre los dos. En la cama, tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos. Theodore vio la vez que los niños en primaria la habían empujado y llamado fea tragalibros y cómo se había largado a llorar. Vio la forma en que Lavender Brown solía mofarse de ella en la privacidad de su habitación. También a Bellatrix torturarla.

—¿Por qué es lo peor? —preguntó finalmente, apartando las manos de las suyas— ¿Por qué no sacas el día en que me di cuenta que podía leer un libro por mí misma, o cuando Victor me invitó al baile? ¿Por qué siempre son las cosas en las que preferiría nunca pensar?

—Porque inmediatamente piensas en lo que no quieres que vea —dijo desviando la mirada—. Es la naturaleza humana. Es por lo que aprender a hacer esto es desagradable.

—¿Por qué siquiera usar ropa a tu alrededor? —soltó, luchando por no volver a llorar— Sabes todo, _todo_ , sobre mí, o lo sabrás cuando hayamos terminado. ¿A quién le importa si ves la piel después de que hayas visto todo esto?

—Puede resultar un poco molesto para mí estar cerca de una atractiva y desnuda mujer todo el día —dijo Theo aún sin mirarla—. Por favor reconsidera ese plan.

Ella sollozó, pero inmediatamente después una risa comenzó a brotar por cuán educado era después de una hora gastada rebuscando en su mente. Extendió un dedo para tocar la marca en su brazo.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer esto —dijo—. ¿Dolió?

—Sí —volvió a observarla—. No lo lamentes. No creas que fui forzado. No hiles una historia donde soy una víctima, Granger, incluso si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—No puedes haber querido esto —replicó, su dedo todavía tocándolo, trazando las líneas de la serpiente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó— Es poder. Es triunfar.

—Es esclavitud.

—Sólo si perdemos —Apartó su brazo de ella, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio—. El almuerzo estará listo en poco. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta antes? Supongo que estarás agotada luego de eso.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Bueno —comenzó—, como señalaste anteriormente, no hay descanso para los malos.

Le molestaba la idea de hacer lo que le decía, pero tenía razón. Sintió cómo sus ojos luchaban en su contra, así que se dio por vencida y se acostó. No podía quedarse dormida pero acabó en un estado de semiinconsciencia mientras él escribía, oyendo el rasguño de su pluma sobre lo que sea en que trabajaba. Parecía tener mucho tiempo para pasar encerrado con ella, aunque tal vez era sólo porque todos creían que estaba teniendo algo parecido a una luna de miel con su nuevo juguete.

Ese fue un pensamiento tan repugnante.

Necesitaba averiguar quién más estaba ahí. Quizás de alguna manera podía reunir a los miembros sobrevivientes del Ejército de Dumbledore. Si todos estuvieran ahí, justo en el corazón de la bestia, y si tal vez la escuchaban podrían acabar al monstruo. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si no pudieran matarlo? Ella se conformaría al menos con reducirlo a un estado incorpóreo.

Y tal vez, pensó, era una maldita fantasía ociosa, y nadie más tendría la fuerza para luchar. Sospechaba que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba con algún guardián que notó la forma en que tomaban su café y les dio champú con aroma a lavanda. También sospechaba que regresaría de su primer viaje fuera de esa habitación a temblar y llorar en la relativa privacidad del cuarto de baño.

Y tenía razón.

Theodore recibió una nota con el almuerzo. Se veía irritado cuando la leyó. Luego se la pasó a ella.

 _No te quedes encerrado para siempre, Nott. Trae tu pequeño tesoro a cenar y muéstralo o empezaremos a creer que te tiene bajo su control._ —Graham.

—¿Una advertencia?

—Es más como una amenaza —bajó su vaso de agua y murmuró—. No quería tener que hacerlo tan pronto. Ni siquiera estás lista para enfrentarlos.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Tendrás que —dijo sombriamente.

—Dime mi papel.

Él comenzó a sonreír.

—Esa es mi bruja —soltó—. Dime qué dice tu intuición.

—Magullada —respondió—. Me acurrucaré en este jersey como una novia maltratada —hizo una pausa y entonces preguntó—. ¿O esperarán que me vistas con algo más…?

—¿Sexy? —preguntó. Cuando ella asintió él negó con la cabeza— No, no soy conocido por compartir. Incluso si no te permitiera vestir más que lencería en privado, no haría alarde de tus atributos para que otros los disfruten.

Debe haber parecido horrorizada porque luego siguió.

—Te sorprenderá. No hay forma de que en pocas horas acabe con todo lo que puedes ver. Ni siquiera sé quién está ahora mismo. Sólo no exageres. Te mantendré a salvo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar asustada y acurrucarte contra mi costado.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Vale —dijo y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—. Claramente estoy teniendo sexo contigo. No soy un completo cretino así que me aseguro de que te corras, pero aún no es exactamente consensual —Hermione empezó a encogerse. Él lo notó y espetó—. Mantente cerca, Granger. No puedes permitirte el lujo de perder mi protección.

—¿Me estás golpeando? —intentó concentrarse en los detalles de cómo estaba siendo maltratada, en teoría.

—No —contestó—. Opto más bien por susurrarte amenazas de cuán malas puedo volver las cosas si no te portas bien.

—¿Como qué? —él la miró y ella prosiguió, brusca— Necesito saber si quieres que lo haga bien. ¿Qué tan bastardo eres, Theodore Nott?

—¿Te refieres a qué tan bastardo queremos que crean que soy? —inquirió. Ella asintió, su cabeza se sacudió toscamente al saber que debía haber una sutil pero importante diferencia— Probablemente te amenazaría con prestarte a Malfoy —dijo finalmente—. Ha tenido problemas contigo desde cuarto año y no en el buen sentido.

—Mierda —maldijo.

—Sin embargo eso te mantendría a raya, ¿no? —quiso saber.

Hermione lo miró, el horror presente en su rostro ante las posibilidades de lo que él podría hacerle si quería, lo que cualquiera de ellos podría hacerle.

—Sí —admitió, sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron alrededor de su varita—. Me limitaría. Pero pensé que no compartías.

—No esperes que ellos piensen coherentemente —dijo él—. Y obviamente no tienes varita, así que no puedes llevarla contigo.

—¿Tengo libros?

—¿Te daría alguno? —respondió con tono seco.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sin libros, sólo pasas el tiempo follándome. ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo el día desde que llegué?

—Llorando, principalmente —dijo—. Estoy molesto, pero demasiado ocupado con el trabajo como para que me importe siempre y cuando estés callada.

—Asumo que amenazaste con amordazarme —murmuró—. Cosa que ya hiciste.

Él se rió.

—No lo haría realmente —confesó—. Te hubiera irritado tanto que nunca hubieras aceptado ayudarme. Pero sí, estoy seguro de que tu versión maltratada está manteniendo su lloriqueo amortiguado en una almohada porque lancé una mordaza sobre la cama y le dije que si no podía controlarlo, podría obligarla a hacerlo.

—¿Cree alguien realmente que Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, está tan rota? —preguntó.

Su mirada vaciló y luego murmuró.

—Todos los demás.

* * *

T/N: Segundo capítulo: listo.  
Por cierto, me gustaría mencionar y recalcar más que nunca que **no está permitido subir este fic en ninguna otra página**. Colubrina no lo mencionó, pero me parece a mí que es sentido común y hay muchos casos, así que por favor, nadie lo intente. Digo esto porque Stalwart and True ya no está en la cuenta de Colubrina, pero me ha permitido seguir traduciéndolo y subiéndolo para ustedes.  
Además de eso, sólo deseo que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Mañana estaré respondiendo los comentarios del capítulo anterior!

-13/03/2018.

* * *

(*)Tête à tête: Decidí dejar esta expresión intacta, creí que así sería mejor. Por si alguien no lo sabe es francés y significa literalmente una conversación _cara a cara_ , o _uno contra_ _uno_ completamente privada, puede ser cualquiera de las dos según el caso. No intentaré explicarlo exhaustivamente porque creo que está bastante claro y no le veo mucho sentido a hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia a Colubrina. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir con el sudor de mi tiempo.

* * *

.

.

Caminaron hasta lo que una vez había sido un salón de baile y había sido convertido en una cafetería. El cabello le caía a cada lado del rostro y sus encorvados hombros mientras Theo, como dueño, mantenía una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Él se detuvo a hablar con un colega, un hombre que no conocía y que parecía vagamente interesado en ella. Los dos intercambiaron rápidas observaciones sobre sus progresos en combinar Aritmancia con Runas, y tuvo que luchar por no levantar su cabeza y hacer preguntas. Fue tranquilizador. Le sugirió que, aunque tal vez los malos habían ganado, en realidad era un régimen político desagradable todavía compuesto principalmente de gente normal que investigaba ideas e implementaba normas.

Le trajo una falsa sensación de seguridad.  
Sensación de la que la cena se ocupó.

Theodore por poco la arrojó a una silla y le dijo que podía comer, como si eso estuviera en duda. Había mantenido su cabeza baja hasta que alguien —supuso que el tal Graham de la nota— habló.

—Bueno, supongo que finalmente saliste por una bocanada de aire, Nott. ¿Cómo está la pequeña sangre sucia?

—Que divertido —dijo Theo—. No es que alguna vez aciertes —Luego se dirigió a ella—. Te dije que comieras.

Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a cucharear obedientemente las verduras asadas de su plato al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo podía ahogarse con algo.

—Oh, vamos —Reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy y se encorvó todavía más en su asiento—. Puedes darnos algunos detalles, Theo. ¿Qué es lo mejor de la pequeña empollona?

—A diferencia de ti, amigo, no comparto mis historias. No tengo catorce años. Tengo lo que quiero y es lo que importa, no lo impresionado que estés por su versatilidad, o que te ayude a alimentar tus insignificantes fantasías.

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy—, si te cansas de ella...

—Lo veo improbable —respondió—. Pero lo tendré en mente.

—Sabes lo egoísta que es —Hermione echó un vistazo y vio a un chico —hombre ya, supuso— que no conocía—. Algunos compartimos nuestros juguetes, Nott.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione reconoció a la mujer a su lado. Hannah Abbott llevaba poco más que una pequeña bata, tenía una brillante sonrisa en su cara —demasiado brillante— y un visible cardenal floreciendo en la parte superior de su brazo. Hermione intentó hacer contacto visual pero ella mantenía sus ojos desenfocados, mirando al espacio como perdida en su propio mundo.

Dioses, Hermione esperaba que así fuera. Esperaba que la chica estuviera perdida en algún lugar de su mente, que se hubiera retirado a algún lugar ahí dentro donde nadie pudiera dañarla. Bajó la mirada, atravesó una zanahoria con su tenedor y se la llevó a los labios. Estaba masticando y forzándose a tragar mientras los jóvenes Mortífagos parecían perder el interés en ella y comenzaban a hablar sobre los proyectos en los que trabajaban. La frase _por el bien mayor_ se usó varias veces y ella se estremeció. Estaban adoptando a Grindelwald. No podían ser sólo asesinos y violadores interesados en tiranizar a su propia gente. No. También tenían que idear cómo expandir la idea de la supremacía sangre pura a los demás magos. Hubo alguna alusión a una pelea, nada serio. Nada que no pudieron evitar rápidamente. Sin embargo aquellos le dieron un atisbo de esperanza. No todos aceptaban esa indecencia.

Se encontró a sí misma preguntándose, mientras masticaba sus vegetales y cortaba trozos de la carne que Theodore había dejado en su plato cuando miraba a Hannah, cómo justificaban tenerlos esclavizados si eran superiores en habilidad. ¿Estaba Neville también con alguien, o habían asesinado a los chicos? Quería saber.

Podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca del hombre larguirucho a su lado. Él deslizó su pie por debajo de la mesa hasta que descansó suavemente contra los suyos, y sintió las lágrimas por lo poco que eso la tranquilizaba.

—¿Por qué tu maldita chica está llorando? —exigió alguien.

Sintió a Theo encogerse de hombros a su lado.

—Ella hace eso —dijo él—. Mientras lo haga calmadamente no me importa pero, compañero, no es como que le pida que me diga sus sentimientos, así que me temo que no puedo responder tu pregunta.

Una carcajada resonó en la mesa y Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si los planes de Theodore implicaban asesinar a alguno de ellos, sino podía intentar hacer que lo considerara. Especialmente si era Draco Malfoy, cuyos ojos parecían arrastrarse sobre ella. Era como una araña que había caído en su brazo y se abría paso a través de su pecho, y quería alejar esa sensación, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de él.

 _Pincha la comida. Ponla en tu boca. Mastícala. Toma otro trozo. Piensa en cuán agradable fue la cena de la noche anterior. Piensa en lo pronto que regresarás a la habitación de Theo, y en que podrías tomarte otra ducha y deshacerte de esa comida. Piensa en levantar ese muro en tu cabeza para mantener tus pensamientos protegidos. Piensa en todo, menos en que todos esos chicos, chicos con los que habías ido a la escuela, asumieron que estabas sufriendo abusos por parte del genial hombre a tu lado y estaban perfectamente de acuerdo con eso y en que, de hecho, estaban un poco desanimados por no conseguir un turno._

Era un análisis espeluznante de cómo lo perverso había llegado a ser normalizado.

Cuando Theo, con la mano algo apretada alrededor de su muñeca otra vez, la llevó de regreso a través de los pasillos, fue con los silbidos y abucheos de sus supuestos amigos, al tiempo ella temblaba fuertemente en una combinación de miedo y rabia que a penas la dejaba caminar.

Una vez tras la puerta de su habitación, cuando Theo restableció el seguro para que sólo él pudiera abrir esa puerta, ella se desvaneció en el suelo. Él se deslizó hasta que estuvo a su lado.

—Lo hiciste de manera brillante.

—¿Podemos acabar con todos ellos? —preguntó— ¿Ascenderías en las filas de tu pequeño club si todos ellos mueren? Porque realmente me gustaría encargarme de eso.

Puso una mano a un lado de su cabeza y empujó de ella hasta que estuvo apoyada en su hombro.

—Vamos a trabajar más en esa oclumancia mañana, ¿vale?

—Ahora —dijo Hermione—. Quiero hacerlo ahora.

Ella volteó e hizo contacto visual, esperando que Theo volviera meterse en su cabeza. Se había pasado la última mitad de esa miserable cena tratando construir ese muro, tal como él lo había explicado cuando lo habían intentado antes. Después de un minuto él comenzó a sonreír y extendió una mano para acunar su mandíbula, su pulgar acariciando su piel.

—Bien —dijo él—. Lo hiciste. Él único problema es que sé que me estás bloqueando. Pero es el primer paso. Mañana empezaremos con técnicas más sutiles.

—Quiero una ducha —murmuró, alejándose de él. Él asintió, se levantó y luego le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. ¿Cómo es que son así? —exclamó, por poco estallando sobre él—. Iba a clases con algunos de esos chicos. Ellos me conocen desde que tenía once años. Han conocido a Hannah desde hace mucho. ¿Cómo pueden justificar esto?

—No hay bien o mal —contestó, mirándola fijamente—. Sólo poder.

—Eso es maldad —insistió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo dices con frecuencia...

—¿Por qué tú eres diferente? —exigió de nuevo.

—No lo soy —dijo él, volteando y mostrando su brazo con la marca—. Intenta recordar que la acepté voluntariamente.

—¿Debería entonces solo ir y recostarme en la cama a esperar a que abuses de mí por la noche? —inquirió— ¿Ya que eres como el resto de ellos?

—Bueno —admitió—, quizás es porque soy más ambicioso cuando se trata del poder real que cuando sobre aterrorizar a alguien. Pero no soy un santo, no soy un chico bueno de ropero.

—¿Si estuvieras en el poder, las cosas serían diferentes?

Theodore la miró. Hermione sabía que una vez estuviera sola lloraría de ira y horror, pero en ese momento estaba muy enojada y quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Un mundo al que ayude no tendría ni paciencia ni tolerancia por el tipo de tiranía a la que ellos se están entregando —contestó al final—. Sí, las cosas serían diferentes.

—Oclumancia mañana, entonces —dijo, antes de desaparecer en el interior del baño para deshacerse de la sensación de los ojos de Draco Malfoy sobre ella.

* * *

Ella permanecía en su cama, todavía recostada en el borde del gran colchón, pero encogiéndose mucho menos a causa de la presencia de ése hombre que la noche anterior. Ella miró al techo en la oscuridad.

—Theo —dijo en ese envolvente y sofocante ambiente.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Pudo sentirlo girar sobre su costado y volteó su cabeza hacia él. Apenas podía distinguir su figura, pero él extendió su mano y ella reflexionó sobre permitir el gesto.

Dejó que entrelazara los dedos con los de suyos.

—Bueno —dijo él—, tenía motivos ocultos.

—Lo sé.

—Te admiraba tremendamente en la escuela, ¿sabes? —dijo Theodore después de un momento.

Ella resopló, pero él apretó con más fuerza sus dedos.

—Lo hacía —insistió—. Eras tan malditamente inteligente. La mejor estudiante de nuestro año aún con la abismal brecha cultural que tenías que recuperar.

—Todavía podría maldecirte mientras duermes —dijo ella—. Estoy muy segura de poder forzar tu cerradura mágica y salir.

—No lo harás —aseguró.

—¿Forzar la cerradura?

—Maldecirme —dijo—. Te mostraré cómo cerrarla si quieres. No necesitas gastar energía para descifrarla.

—Creí que eras mi carcelero —soltó ella, medio preguntando, medio bromeando.

—Compañeros —respondió—. Soy tu compañero.

Hermione se quedó dormida con sus dedos aún entrelazados y no estaba despierta cuando él apartó su mano con cuidado, se inclinó y rozó sus labios en su mejilla.

—Te tengo —dijo suavemente, igual como la noche anterior—. Puedes confiar en mí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Theodore endulzó el café antes de entregarle la taza, y ella esparció mermelada de fresa en su tostada en silencio. Él analizó su expresión y entonces, encogiéndose de hombros, abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer.

—Los odio —dijo finalmente en medio del silencio—. Los odio a todos.

Theo ni siquiera volteó a mirarla ante eso.

—Recomiendo que no se los dejes saber. Algunos de ellos podrían tomárselo como un desafío personal.

—¿Qué tan superior eres? —preguntó— Ellos parecían intentar hacer y decir cosas para llamar tu atención. Estás en la mesa con los más jóvenes, pero tú eres...

—Un Nott —contestó—. Mi padre era... es un mortífago, a pesar de que en realidad está retirado. Pertenezco a una de las más importantes familias de magos y, contrario a Malfoy, no estropeé mi primera misión —bufó—. Y que inteligente de tu parte notar ese detalle.

—¿Podrías haber matado a Dumbledore?

—Claro que sí —Por fin bajó el periódico y la miró—. Para entonces estaba claro que el supuesto salvador era un niño inexperto alimentado con una extraña mezcla de martirio y odio hacia sí mismo. No puedo desentrañar cuál era el plan del anciano. Pero sí, cualquiera pudo hacerlo.

—¿Me hubieras identificado cuando... cuando Bellatrix...? —La mirada de Hermione fue hasta su brazo y la cicatriz en el, por lo que se perdió el efímero destello de ira en los ojos de Theodore. Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo la indiferencia volvía a estar en su lugar.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? —preguntó— Estás aquí y eres mía ahora, y no tengo intención de dejar que nadie te haga daño otra vez —Él dobló el papel y lo dejó—. Para responder a tu pregunta, probablemente soy el mortífago más arriba en la lista con menos de treinta años gracias a que mi familia tiene conexiones y generalmente no paso el tiempo haciendo llorar a niñas indefensas.

Hermione hundió un cuchillo en el frasco de mermelada y dejó caer otra porción de lo que parecía ser sangre coagulada en su tostada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tomará hacerte el mortífago con rango más alto antes de los cuarenta?

Theodore sonrió.

—No mucho —respondió—. No con tu ayuda.

—Hora de más oculmancia —dijo ella.

La oclumancia no fue tan terrible aquella mañana, lo que no significaba que no fuera desagradable. Se sentaron de nuevo en la cama con los dedos entrelazados y Theodore se adentró en su mente.

—El muro que construiste ayer es como una puerta cerrada —dijo—. Es útil para mantener a la gente fuera, pero lo que realmente quieres es que entren y vean lo que has elegido para ellos sin que se den cuenta. Volvamos a Lavender.

Hermione hizo una mueca y de inmediato sintió culpabilidad; ella seguramente estaba muerta, o deseaba estarlo.

—Quiero que me convenzas de que eran buenas amigas.

—¿Qué? —Pudo sentir su boca abriéndose a causa de lo imposible que era eso.

—Vale, ¿qué tal si estabas celosa de ella a pesar de lo malvada que la considerabas?

—¿Cómo? —Hermione hubiera apartado las manos de las de él y cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho si Theo no la hubiera estado tomando con tanta firmeza.

—Evoca los recuerdos centrados en cosas de las que podrías estar celosa. Era bonita, tenía un buen sentido de la moda, era femenina, todas las cosas que tú no eras.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró.

—Pregunté por ti —dijo Theo. Cuando ella no dijo nada tiró de sus manos e hizo que lo mirara—. Te pedí. Y ya te dije que eres bastante bonita. Déjalo y concéntrate. _Ella era bonita. Tú estabas celosa_.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

—Dame un momento. Tal vez es demasiado cercano a la realidad como para que pueda aliviarme.

—Ese es el mejor tipo de mentira —dijo—. Ajústalo con la verdad suficiente y nadie verá el truco.

—Hagámoslo —dijo ella. Se concentró en la forma en que Ron miraba a Lavender por aquel entonces, en lo odiosos que eran en público, en lo indeseable que la había hecho sentir y en cuánto había deseado que Ron la quisiera de esa manera. Reprodujo su inseguridad, lo perfecto que Lavender hacía lucir siempre su cabello y en lo bien que maquillaba sus ojos. Se hundió un poco en los recuerdos de Malfoy burlándose de su cabello antes de volver a sus celos reales por la relación de esa chica con Ron.

Las manos de Theodore afianzaron su agarre más y más hasta que ella se quejó, y él la dejó ir abruptamente.

—Bien hecho —dijo después de un momento—. No pude entender del todo los recuerdos de ella burlándose de ti.

Hermione frotó sus manos.

—Oh, dioses —dijo frotándose las manos— En lugar de aprender me divierto dándome cuenta del desastre lleno de inseguridad que era. Es un gran avance.

—Trabajaremos con cosas más importantes —contestó Theo—. ¿Una vez más o estás muy cansada? Sé que es difícil.

Suspiró y extendió sus manos hacia él otra vez.

—Intenta no apretar con demasiada fuerza esta vez.

—Demuestra que me temes —dijo con voz tranquila—. Si alguien entra es lo que esperará ver. Demuéstrales que tienes miedo.

Ella asintió y entonces él entró. Le mostró un recuerdo de él riéndose cuando sangraba en el colegio, el terror que había sentido cuando la habían arrojado a sus pies en la habitación y había visto la marca en su brazo. Omitió el alivio que había sentido cuando vio el cajón lleno de grandes suéteres, cuando había esperado que estuviera ocupado con prendas totalmente diferentes. Repitió su voz amenazándola con desnudarla y restregarla si no obedecía su orden una y otra vez. Recordó la sensación de la mano de Theodore en su muñeca mientras la arrastraba a través de los pasillos para ir a cenar, y lo mucho que le había dolido, hasta el punto en que sentía sus huesos rozando unos con otros bajo su agarre.

—Bien —su voz salió algo indiferente—. Pero todavía podría decir que confías en mí.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero lo hago —espetó.

—Tienes que ser mejor —dijo Theo—. Puedo decirte que Hannah Abbott no confía en su amo —Convirtió la palabra _confianza_ en una brutal burla, ocasionando que Hermione lo mirara ferozmente—. Pero —admitió, suavizando su tono de voz— está bien para tu segundo día. Sólo que no tienes espacio para equivocarte.

—Lo intento —masculló, apartando sus manos y frotando su rostro—. No es fácil.

Theodore puso una mano en su rodilla.

—Realmente lo estás haciendo bien, Granger —dijo—. Si hubieras sido la Elegida tu bando podría haber ganado.

—Suerte para ti que no lo fuera, entonces.

—Por si sirve de algo —dijo Theodore— me alegra que confíes en mí.

* * *

T/N: ¡Espero estén teniendo un grandioso fin de semana!  
Finalmente he traído el siguiente capítulo, que espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado. Confieso que adoro este fanfic, casi con locura, casi. Como siempre, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con la traducción y si hay alguna incoherencia (ahora veo un poco difícil que podáis saber si lo arruiné en algún lado, por lo que mencioné en la nota del capítulo anterior. Que por si no la leíste, y espero que leas esta aunque sé que es más bien cháchara mía, **Stalwart and True ya no se encuentra en la cuenta de Fanfiction de Colubrina** ) o al menos una frase que no pegue o una falta de ortografía, por favor, les pido me lo notifiquen.  
¡Saludos!

-21/04/2018.


End file.
